I love you
by shunchun
Summary: Aku menyayangimu. Dan aku tahu kau juga menyayangiku. Walaupun kita hanya sahabat, tapi aku akui, aku mencintaimu. Suou Mikoto.


**~selamat membaca~**

* * *

_Ah, membosankan sekali..._

"Kenapa aku harus mengulangnya? Padahal laporan ini sudah bagus menurutku!"

Mikoto melempar begitu saja lembaran laporan biologinya secara tak manusiawi keatas meja dihadapan seorang pemuda berkacamata yang sedang duduk menopang dagunya. Pemuda berkacamata itu hanya terdengar sedikit mendengus melihatnya dan mebetulkan lembaran-lembaran berharga miliknya dan sahabatnya –Mikoto itu.

"Aku gak mau mengerjakannya lagi. Aku sudah membuatnya sepenuh hati tahu! Dasar gak punya hati!"

Mikoto ngedumel sendiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sahabatnya hanya diam memandangi Mikoto yang sedang sibuk melemparkan umpatan-umpatan yang ditujukan untuk guru biologinya tercinta. Sudah 5 menit berlalu sejak Mikoto memulai ngedumel sendiri, akhirnya ia berhenti dan merapikan buku-bukunya dan memasukkannya kedalam tasnya.

"Kau saja yang membuatnya ulang, aku mau pulang dulu. Sampai besok.."

Karena tak mau ambil pusing Reishi mengiyakan pernyataan –yang lebih tepatnya perintah semena-mena dari sang sahabat.

"Sampai besok."

Balas Reishi yang masih belum menunjukkan perubahan pada nada bicaranya –masih tetap datar dengan sedikit nada tak rela. Pemuda berambut merah –sahabatnya itu memang terlalu santai dan menyebalkan disaat yang bersamaan. Namun Reishi hanya bisa memakluminya karena ia menyayangi sahabat sejak kecilnya itu, sangat menyayangi dan sudah menganggap Mikoto sebagai saudaranya sendiri.

Di Tokyo, pemuda berkacamata itu hanya tinggal sendirian. Sejak kepergian kedua orang tuanya ke Paris 10 tahun lalu, sampai sekarang Reishi tidak tahu lagi kabar kedua orang tuanya lagi. Hanya Mikoto yang selalu menemani Reishi di sekolah, di apartemen maupun dimana saja ia berada.

"Memang seharusnya aku yang mengerjakannya."

Reishi beranjak dari posisinya dan bersiap untuk pulang ke apartemennya. Mencoba mengerjakan laporan itu ulang agar terbebas dari ocehan-ocehan tidak berguna dari Mikoto. Coba saja kalau dia berani, Reishi akan senang hati mengantarkan guru biologi tercintanya ke hadapan sahabatnya itu agar Mikoto tidak mengeluarkan suaranya untuk menyumpahi gurunya dari belakang.

_Tapi, menyenangkan juga.._

Ya. Memang menyenangkan berada disisi Mikoto. Selain bisa menyumpahi guru dan memiliki wajah yang seram tapi Mikoto anak yang lumayan menyenangkan dan dapat menyenangkan hati Reishi –sebagai sahabat dekatnya tentu saja. Seperti disaat hari ulang tahunnya dua bulan yang lalu. Dengan sangat manis, sahabatnya yang nakal itu bisa saja memberikan hadiah yang sampai-sampai membuat Reishi terharu.

Sesampai di apartemennya Reishi langsung merebahkan dirinya di sofa nyaman miliknya dan memejamkan mata untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya barang beberapa menit kedepan. Kenapa sepanjang perjalanan pulang Reishi bisa mengingat-ingat kejadian lampau yang memalukan itu. Sungguh pemuda itu tak habis pikir dengan dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering tanda sebuah e-mail masuk, segera ia merogoh kantong jaketnya dan membaca e-mail yang masuk.

_「__from. Su__ou__ Mikoto_

_to. Munakata Reishi_

_maaf merepotkanmu tadi, apa ada yang bisa kubantu untuk membuat laporan kita?_

_Sekali lagi aku minta maaf ya. Setengah jam lagi aku akan sampai di apartemenmu. Siapkan makanan yang banyak untukku ya;)_

_Sampai nanti..__」_

Senyum. Didalam hati Reishi tersenyum membaca e-mail dari sang sahabat. Benar kan, kadang Mikoto bisa terlihat sangat manis dan baik padanya.

_「__from. Munakata Reishi_

_To. Suou Mikoto_

_Tidak apa-apa, Mikoto. Kau boleh saja kemari tapi jangan sampai kau menggangguku membuat laporan ini. Makan? Dasar. Aku tidak mau menghabiskan stok bahan makananku hanya untukmu._

_Ya, sampai nanti..__」_

Menutup flip ponselnya dan menaruhnya sembarang disofa, Reishi mulai memasak makanan kesukaan Mikoto. Ya, hitung-gitung sebagai balasan karena ia sudah mau berusaha minta maaf dan datang ke apartemennya –walaupun Reishi cukup tidak menginginkan kedatangan Mikoto tapi dengan keberadaan Mikoto mungkin bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa bosan Reishi.

Dengan bodohnya Reishi terlalu banyak memasak makanan hari ini sampai-sampai coffeetablenya penuh dengan makanan. Dia terlalu senang memasak hingga tidak menyadari telah memasak terlalu banyak.

"Aku harap Mikoto sangat lapar.."

Pintu apartemen Reishi terdengar diketuk tiga kali, Reishi tahu itu adalah Mikoto dan membukakan pintunya.

"Hey, ayo masuk."

"Ah! Aroma ini..."

Dengan wajah yang bahagia, pemuda berambut merak itu berlari masuk ke dalam dan langsung duduk disofa Reishi.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau memasak begitu makanan yang kusuka! Ahahaha.."

"Kau harusnya berterima kasih padaku, Mikoto. Bukannya tertawa gak jelas seperti itu."

Mikoto tersenyum pada Reishi. Senyum tulus yang selalu disukai Reishi. Dan selalu membuat Reishi agak tersipu karena senyumannya itu. Bukannya mengucapkan terima kasih, Mikoto malah berdiri mendekati Reishi yang berdiri tak jauh dari sahabatnya itu. Reishi tersentak kaget ketika Mikoto tiba-tiba saja memeluk tubuhnya dan berbisik di telinganya dengan suara yang terdengar sangat menenangkan.

"Terima kasih ya.."

Mikoto mengeratkan pelukkannya pada tubuh Reishi yang tingginya sama dengan dirinya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pundak Reishi, dan menikmati hangat tubuh sahabatnya itu. Reishi hanya bisa diam karena pelukkan tiba-tiba dari Mikoto, ia juga tidak menolak maupun membalas pelukkan sahabatnya itu.

"Mi.. koto?"

Seakan tersadar akan kelakuannya yang cukup aneh, Mikoto langsung melepas pelukkannya dan tersenyum dalam diam. Reishi masih diam tapi dia akhirnya tersenyum balik dan cukup mengerti apa maksud Mikoto tadi.

_Dia juga menyayangiku, bukan?_

"Kau pasti lapar 'kan? Ayo makan!"

Reishi berkata dengan cukup semangat dan menyajikan nasi untuk mereka berdua.

"Sangat lapar. Itadakimasu!"

Saat-saat seperti ini sangat disukai Reishi. Waktu mereka berdua, walau hanya mengobrol dengan topik yang membosankan, walau hanya saling diam dikelas, walau hanya itu. Reishi sangat menyukainya. Memang benar kalau ada yang bilang kalau Reishi itu terlalu menyayangi Mikoto. Dan jika ada yang mengatakan kalau pemuda berambut hitam itu mencintai Mikoto, ia tidak akan menyangkalnya. Namun, jika ada yang bertanya apakah cinta itu hanya sekedar cinta diantara saudara atau lebih. Reishi masih belum dapat menjawabnya.

"Selalu saja.."

Pernyataan yang pasti keluar dari bibir Reishi ketika ia mendapati Mikoto yang sedang tertidur dengan pulas di futonnya selesai makan tadi. Memang bukan pertama kalinya Mikoto tertidur di apartemen Reishi, tapi setelah itu, ia hanya bisa tersenyum memandangi sahabatnya itu dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya sekarang –mengerjakan ulang laporan biologi mereka. Sambil berusaha membaca catatan penuh tulisan Mikoto yang seperti cakar ayam itu, Reishi mulai mengingat-ingat praktek biologi dua minggu yang lalu. Sebenarnya mudah saja untuk Reishi mengerjakan laporan mereka sendirian waktu itu, karena memang kenyataannya ia adalah anak yang brilian disetiap mata pelajaran. Tapi karena Mikoto yang ngotot untuk mengerjakannya ya Reishi sih membiarkan saja. Jika batu dilawan batu, pasti tidak ada yang akan menang pada akhirnya.

"Apa yang salah ya?"

Reishi pun juga tidak tahu apa kesalahan yang ada pada laporannya, jadi ia harus cukup hati-hati mengerjakannya. Andai saja bukan Mikoto yang jadi teman sekelompoknya, pasti ia sekarang sudah tidur dengan pulasnya dan membiarkan partnernya yang mengerjakan ulang laporannya sendiri.

_Ya, hanya untuk Mikoto. Tidak untuk orang lain._

Dua jam berlalu dan sepuluh halaman laporan biologi buatan Reishi akhirnya selesai dengan cukup sempurna. Ia merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku akibat duduk terlalu lama di depan laptopnya.

_Lelahnya. Aku harus segera tidur sepertinya._

Melirik sahabatnya yang sudah terlelap sejak 3 jam yang lalu membuat Reishi tersenyum lagi. Rasa senang selalu saja menyelip dihatinya ketika bersama Mikoto. Apa Mikoto juga merasakan hal yang sama? Reishi membatin dan mengangkat bahu tak mau ambil pusing. Yang penting sekarang adalah Reishi dapat berbuat apapun yang dapat membuat Mikoto lebih sering tersenyum padanya lagi. Ia mengambil futon lainnya dan bergegas tidur disamping Mikoto. Wajah damai Mikoto ketika tertidur adalah anugerah tersendiri untuk Reishi saat ini.

"_Oyasumi-nasai, __ore no __itoshii_"

Dan ia pun akhirnya tertidur dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi wajahnya.

_Aku menyayangimu. Dan aku tahu kau juga menyayangiku. Walaupun kita hanya sahabat, tapi aku akui, aku mencintaimu. Suou Mikoto._

* * *

**END**

_~Silakan review~_

_Saya yakin masih banyak kekurangan dan typo dalam tulisan yang saya buat, oleh sebab itu mulai sekarang mohon bantuannya semua. ^^)/_

春ちゅんでした


End file.
